


Day 149 - Merlin's Lucky Day

by ReneeLaRoux



Series: A Year In The Life [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Merlin Is A Sex Fiend, Reincarnation, Resurrection, Romance, Sex Toys, Sexy Times, inexperienced!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeLaRoux/pseuds/ReneeLaRoux
Summary: “Um, well…that’s my toy box.”“Excuse me?”“Adult toy box.”“I don’t understand?”“Sex toy box.”“Oh.”





	Day 149 - Merlin's Lucky Day

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: Merlin and Arthur finally get it on. My first attempt at smut.

     “Do you fancy a holiday this summer? I was thinking of a private beach somewhere sunny and warm,” Merlin mused, setting a folded shirt on his bed.

     “What’s a private beach?” Arthur stood on the other side of the bed, shaking out a pair of wrinkled trousers.

     “It’s where you have a stretch of coastline all to yourself, with no one else around for miles.”

     “Sounds peaceful,” Arthur noted, frowning at the wrinkled fabric. That would need ironing later.

     “Oh, it is. You’ve never known peace and relaxation until you’ve laid naked on a hammock with a cocktail in your hand, listening to the waves crash on to the shore.” Merlin closed his eyes and sighed. Arthur watched him, momentarily breath-taken by his youthful beauty. Since properly beginning their relationship, they had taken to snogging whenever and wherever they had the chance. When they realized Arthur’s face always seemed to be sporting beard-burn, Merlin had happily offered to shave his stubble. Now he looked as young and soft as he had when they first met, and it was making his heart flutter. Merlin mistook his faraway gaze.

     “Don’t worry,” he said, “I’ll start planning for your first vacation.”

     It was laundry day at Casa de Merlin. They had forgotten about it last week, so the two grown men stood in boxers and raggedy tees, surrounded by a sea of freshly cleaned and dried clothes. Merlin’s bed was perfect for folding and sorting laundry, and Arthur always found his room to be relaxing, even when doing chores. It was either due to the soft white color scheme or the talismans that were on the shelf by the bed. They carried on folding and piling up clothes, chatting and laughing and enjoying the sweetness of simple moments together.

     The simplicity was short-lived, and Merlin found himself once again cursing the vow he made to answer any of Arthur’s questions openly and honestly. All because he’d been careless.

     Arthur had bent over to pick up a sock that had fallen on the floor. While eye-level with the carpet he said,

     “What’s this box, Merlin?” Merlin paled. Of course Arthur would spot it, just peeking from under the bed frame. Of course he’d get curious. Of course he’d ask questions.

     “That’s my box,” he said lamely. Arthur gave him an all-too-familiar look that said, _you really are an idiot, aren’t you?_

     “I can see that, what with it being under your bed and all,” Arthur rolled his eyes, but not before seeing the two pink spots on Merlin’s cheeks.

     “Um, well…that’s my toy box.”

     “Excuse me?”

     “Adult toy box.”

     “I don’t understand?”

     “Sex toy box.”

     “Oh.”

     “Yeah.”

     “Why on earth would one play with toys during sex?”

     Merlin sighed. For the last 149 days (yes, he’d been counting!) Arthur had been gobbling up information about the world in the twenty-first century. He was frankly amazed that the man had managed to stay relatively in the dark about current sex practices. But Arthur was born in a time where sex was taboo, only deemed appropriate for married couples. And, as prince and then king, he had to be careful not to produce any bastards who could contest the throne. His only lover had been Gwen, and while their love was innocent and passionate, they had never been too adventurous in the royal marriage bed. Even now Arthur was shy about the subject. Merlin and Arthur had been dating for nearly two months and had yet to indulge in any activity beyond heavy make-out sessions and some over-the-clothes groping. Needless to say, as a man who owned a box full of sex toys, Merlin was going a little crazy with all the tension. He’d had to rely a bit more heavily on his collection, which he now apparently needed to explain to his ancient boyfriend.

     Merlin set aside the boxer briefs he had been handling and bent to retrieve the box. It was medium-sized, cool black metal box with a silver padlock protecting its wares. Merlin never kept it locked, had never needed to, so he snapped up the trap and opened it.

     “Oh,” Arthur murmured.

     “Not what you were expecting?” Merlin asked with a cheeky grin.

     “Nope.”

     “Well, these are sex toys,” Merlin gestured to his collection. Arthur sat beside the box and ghosted his hand over its contents. He was silent for a few minutes as he just gazed at it all. Merlin could practically see the wheels turning in his head. Finally, he spoke.

     “I feel like there’s so much that I don’t understand about sex,” Arthur confided. “Like I’ve only scratched the surface.”

     “In your defense, things have changed a _lot_ in the last few centuries,” Merlin shrugged. “It’s really only been the last few decades that people have been talking about it, or using toys, or trying new things.”

      A tense silence…

     “Will you teach me?” Arthur asked. He looked Merlin in the eye.

     “I’d be happy to,” Merlin hoped he didn’t sound too creepy. He just really liked sex, preferably with a partner. Especially with Arthur. It was his lucky day. And there was so much that Merlin could tell him, but he decided to stick to the task at hand. He carefully removed the toys and arranged them on the mattress, sitting beside them. He picked up a bottle of clear liquid first.

     “This is lubricant,” he said. “Rule number one. Always use lube.” Arthur looked slightly lost. “Men don’t lubricate the way women do,” Merlin explained. He dabbed the tiniest dot onto Arthur’s finger, letting him feel the silkiness of the slippery stuff for himself. Next Merlin held up his three dildos. They were all natural flesh colors, in varying sizes, each with a suction cup on the base under the balls. Arthur’s eyes widened.

     “Those are…those are…”

     “Fake penises, yes.” Merlin nodded. He brushed his finger down one, absently stroking the silicone vein that ran the length of it. “These are called dildos. They’re for when you need a cock but can’t find one.” He held one out for Arthur to take. The man hesitated for a moment before grasping it by the base. Merlin tried to ignore the sudden thrill that went through him at the sight of Arthur holding a thick silicone cock in his hand, feeling the mushroom head with his fingers.

     “You use this for penetration?” Arthur clarified. Merlin assented. They set down the dildos and Merlin grabbed two colorful items.

     “These are called vibrators,” he held them up for investigation. One was hot pink, with a thin elongated shaft and a bulbous tip. “This is for prostate stimulation.” The next was cheetah print. “This is my trusty vibe,” he said, “She may look boring and plain, but I’ve had her for ten years and she always does the trick.” He pressed a button on the bottom and the thing began to shiver and shake. Arthur gasped when he felt it on his skin. Merlin demonstrated the various speeds, watching the gooseflesh break out on the man’s skin.

     “Wow!” Arthur let out a small giggle.

     “Just imagine that in your arse,” Merlin said without thinking. Arthur’s head snapped up, eyes wide as saucers. “Or not,” Merlin backtracked. “It’s nice on other places too.”

     The vibrators were replaced on the mattress. Next he pointed out the jewel topped butt plug, which was a bit more difficult to explain.

     “You mean, you can just leave it in there?” Arthur was confused to say the least.

     “Sometimes it feels good to just walk around with it inside you, with it hitting your prostate every time you sit down. It’s like a dirty little secret in public, which is kind of hot.”

     “It’s like I don’t even know you,” Arthur said, shaking his head in amazement. Merlin couldn’t blame him – he was a bit of a sex fiend. But what else do you expect after living in a 23-year-old body for 1500 years?

     “What are those for?” Arthur had spotted several odd-looking contraptions.

     “These are nipple clamps,” Merlin held up what he admitted looked like torture devices. “You stick them on your nipples and it feels lovely.”

     “Hmmm,” was all Arthur said regarding them. Merlin moved on to the small black rubber ring.

     “This is a cock ring. Keeps you hard for as long as you want, really. Not sure why I own it, I think this sort of thing’s best with a partner.”

     “Ah.”

     “Restraints, also need a partner for those.”

     “Why restraints?”

     “Sometimes it’s fun to get tied up, or tie someone else up and have your wicked way with them,” Merlin said with a shrug. He enjoyed well-timed bondage, but it wasn’t something he reached for on a regular basis.

     “What’s this?” Arthur lifted a piece of black satin.

     “Blindfold. When you lose your sense of sight, all your other senses become stronger, especially touch,” Merlin explained. Arthur’s ears perked up.

     “Can I try?” Merlin shrugged and helped secure the smooth fabric over his boyfriend’s eyes. He scooched closer and took Arthur’s hand in his, fingers oh-so-gently tracing the veins under his skin. Merlin watched with pleasure as little gooseflesh burst over the area. He then brought his fingers up to Arthur’s wide mouth and caressed. Arthur parted his lips instinctively and Merlin slid a finger in.

     “Suck,” he whispered. Arthur obeyed, and they both moaned at the sensation. Arthur’s teeth gently scraped along the underside of Merlin’s index finger, sending shivers down the sorcerer’s spine. He pulled his finger away and took a deep breath to reign himself in. Arthur removed the blindfold and watched him with hooded eyes.

     “Want to try anything else?” Merlin breathed. They were sitting so close…he could feel Arthur’s heat emanating right through him.

     “What would you recommend?” Merlin broke his gaze and looked through his collection. He grabbed the trusty old cheetah vibrator and held it to his partner.

     “Wanna give this a go?”

     That’s how they ended up on one side of the bed, freshly folded clothes pushed haphazardly to one side. They were both naked; Arthur out of necessity, Merlin because he got over-excited and his magic made his clothes fly off. Merlin couldn’t help eyeing Arthur’s body up and down – he was just too glorious. He had seen the man nude hundreds of times in the past, but those memories had gotten hazy over the years. Now here he was, in all his majesty, and he wanted Merlin as much as he was wanted. Arthur was looking at him with dark eyes, pupils blown wide. This was going to be fun.

     “Ready to begin?” Merlin asked as professionally as he could. He twisted the vibrator in his hands and ordered Arthur onto his stomach. Merlin couldn’t help running his hands over the rounded flesh before him. It felt exactly like he’d imagined.

     “The question is, are _you_ ready?” Arthur quipped, watching from over his shoulder. Merlin pinched his arse cheek and laughed when the other man yelped. He grabbed the bottle of lube and dripped it liberally onto his fingers and around Arthur’s tight pink hole. Arthur froze when he felt Merlin’s long, thin finger pressing around his sensitive spot.

     “What the bloody hell…”

     “I have to prepare you, Arthur,” Merlin told him. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

     He set to work, first just gently massaging the area, then slowly and carefully easing one finger inside. Arthur was tense at first, his hole tightening around Merlin’s finger like a hot vice. But after a few minutes of wiggling, Merlin had found Arthur’s prostate and brushed up against it.

     “Unggg,” Arthur moaned. “What was that?!” Merlin did it again, Arthur’s pleasured sounds going straight to his own cock.

     “That is your prostate,” he told him. “You’re welcome.”

     He worked on Arthur until he had three fingers slowly fucking into him, the squelching sound almost more than he could handle. His cock was rock hard and leaking already, but this wasn’t about him right now.

     “Alright, I’m going to use the vibrator now.” He warned his boyfriend before easing his fingers out and replacing them with the small plastic toy. Arthur sighed as it filled him up, rutting against the sheets with unmasked need.

     “Please, please,” he begged, “do something!”

     Merlin flicked the button and the toy came alive. Arthur’s long, low groan was the answer. Merlin switched it to the pulse setting and Arthur’s hips began thrusting into the mattress.

     “Uh, oh gods yes, oh yeah!” The noises he made were driving Merlin crazy. On his knees between Arthur’s spread legs, his precum was pooling onto the sheets below, soaking through. He thrust the vibrator steadily into his lover, watching his hot hole clench around the plastic and wishing it were his cock buried deep inside.

     Arthur’s hands were grasping at the sheets, eyes clamped shut at the onslaught of the most intense pleasure he’d ever experienced. His moans were constant now. Between the toy’s vibrations and Merlin’s magic teasing him everywhere, he was dangerously close to the edge.

     “Oh, Merlin, I’m so-so-“ he stammered between shocks of pleasure.

     “Come for me, Arthur,” Merlin ordered. “I want to watch you come for me.” He pushed the vibrator’s button again and the pulsing quickened, hammering into Arthur’s arse like it was just as eager for his release as he was.

     “Ugh! Ung! AHH!” Arthur wailed, orgasm slamming into him with a force he’d never felt before. He bucked into the mattress, desperate for friction as he emptied his load into the sheets. He was still twitching and panting and moaning when Merlin switched off the vibrator and rose up on his knees, hand around his cock. Arthur turned around to see the swollen, leaking, purple head of Merlin’s cock being squeezed through a tight fist. With his free hand Merlin tugged on his balls and with another one, two, three pumps of his cock, he was cumming, hot white fluid landing in streaks across Arthur’s arse and back.

     “Fuck!” he cried out as pleasure flooded through him, vision going white for a moment. He heard Arthur curse and he opened his eyes to see his boyfriend’s awed, aroused expression. He carefully extricated himself from Arthur’s legs and landed on his back beside him. Arthur twisted around so he was on his side, still breathing heavily, cock still deflating.

     “So,” Merlin gasped, “how was that?” He turned his head to see Arthur with a huge grin on his face.

     “I have the most spectacular climax of my life and you’re asking how it was?”

     “If that was the best you’ve ever had, then you’re in for the ride of your life, baby!” Merlin laughed.

     “Did you just call me ‘baby’?” Arthur was puzzled. Merlin sighed.

     “Yeah, it’s term of endearment nowadays,” he said. “Baby, babe, honey, sweetie.” Arthur curled up beside him, head resting on Merlin’s thin chest.

     “Hmmm. I think I like it.” He smiled up at his boyfriend.

     “Do you, baby?” Merlin pulled the sheets up over them. It was only 2:30 in the afternoon, but he was suddenly exhausted.

     “Mmhmm,” came Arthur’s tired reply. “I also liked the toys. I think we should use them again.”

     “Oh, I plan on it,” Merlin yawned. “I’m glad you liked it.”

     “Love you,” Arthur whispered. Merlin opened his drooping eyes to see Arthur’s perfect blues gazing back at him, all the love in the world found in their depths.

     “Love you too,” he whispered back. He did a quick cleaning enchantment and soon they were dozing off in clean, cum-free sheets.

 


End file.
